epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blotworx Dragon
' The '''Blotworx Dragon' is the first boss of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Appearance The Blotworx Dragon is based on the Elliot float of the Main Street Electrical Parade which was in turn based on the character of the same name from Pete's Dragon. It is a large mechanical green dragon with multiple mechanical parts. A large metal saw is attached to its tail, in order to saw the player in half. It has scattered lights across its body and a strong metal jaw. Its green metal parts appear to be made of toon and very thinable. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Once Mickey and Oswald enter the Mad Doctor's Lab, the Blotworx Dragon emerges to fight them. The Dragon starts off half-painted and the player must either paint the missing parts of the armor and the Spatters controlling it to redeem him or thin them out to destroy him. The battle takes place on 3 different levels and depending on whether you use paint or thinner you will end up on different platforms. First part The player controlling Mickey must either paint in the unpainted shell, or thin out the painted parts. The Dragon will slam his fists down on the platform, in a similar fashion to the Clock Tower in the first game ,and breathe thinner gas that will damage Mickey and Oswald if it touches them, as well as thin out parts of the platform they're on. He can be stunned for a short period of time by Oswald's remote. After painting/thinning the shell, the Dragon will begin to sink into the lava, and the Spatter piloting the Dragon from its head will come out to stop him sinking, and will send attack missiles at Mickey and Oswald which they must dodge, as well as the rocks now falling. Also, the thinnable parts of the platform have thinned out. After using paint or thinner on the Spatter, it will go back inside for the second part. Second part The Dragon will become half painted again, and will begin to fly, while using the buzz saws on his tail to attack, as well as the occasional missile. The thinnable parts of the platform that were painted in will thin out again. Paint or thin the Dragon again to reveal the second Spatter in his rear end, who after being painted or thinned again, retreats and flies the Dragon higher for the third part. Third part Some machines form stairs, which the player(s) must climb up to avoid the rising lava. After escaping the lava, the player(s) are faced by the Dragon and some Spatters. The Dragon will occasionally breath thinner gas at the ceiling, causing debris to fall. The player(s) will paint the shell once more to reveal the final Spatter in its chest, after being painted will finally redeem the dragon (Rewarding them with the Friendly Dragon pin). If the player(s) wishes to increase their thinner capacity, instead thin out armor, then spray the Spatter with thinner. Just like how they should've done for the first and second part, the player has to thin out the three yellow supports in the third part. When all of the supports are thinned out, the ceiling will collapse on the dragon, destroying it (Rewarding them with the Ring of Fire pin). Endings In its Bad/Thinner Ending, the remains of the dragon will be carried by citizens of Mean Street during the parade in the manner of a Chinese New Year dragon, after the Mad Doctor is defeated. In its Good/Paint Ending, the now repaired Blotworx Dragon, freed from the Spatter's control, will blow a stream of pink hearts during the parade instead of Thinner gas. Trivia *The Blotworx Dragon is based off the old Elliott Float from the Main Street Electrical Parade that was taken down, which might be the reason it ended up in Wasteland. *The Blotworx Dragon is the first boss character to be revealed to the public from Epic Mickey 2. *The actual character is neither evil nor villanous in the movie and is a good/friendly dragon as shown in the second picture (below); however, he is being controlled by a Blotling the whole time, which justifies him acting "out-of-character". *If you take the secret projector to the Mad Doctor's lab, you can skip stages 1 and 2. *The Blotworx Dragon seems to be the only boss in the second game to be based on a well-known character. Gallery Elliot parade float.jpg|The Elliott Float from the Main Street Electrical Parade. Petes-Dragon-PS.jpg|Elliott from the 1977 film Pete's Dragon. The float is based upon this character. Atack!.jpg|The Blotworx Dragon in the second part. Elliot.jpg|A painted Blotworx Dragon breathing thinner gas. Eliott is a blotworx.jpg|The commanding spatter controlling the animatronic. Elliot.png|Early footage Elliott Attack!.jpg|Attacking. Oswald and mickey flying past Elliott.jpg|Revealing the armor. Dragon Defeat.png|The "Dragon Defeat" Achivement Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Blotworx Category:Villains Category:Junction Points Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Pin Images